


Cover for The Portrait of Mr. WB by Elpin

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Charles Xavier has his art consumed by his obsession with a young, beautiful man. His oldest and dearest friend Erik Lehnsherr teases him at first, then feels the need to warn him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for The Portrait of Mr. WB by Elpin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Portrait of Mr. WB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950168) by [Elpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpin/pseuds/Elpin). 



> Charles Xavier has his art consumed by his obsession with a young, beautiful man. His oldest and dearest friend Erik Lehnsherr teases him at first, then feels the need to warn him.


End file.
